


Lean on Me

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: (discussed), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Luke Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Supportive Boyfriend Luke Skywalker, Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Luke encourages Tycho to lean on his friends for emotional support after he returns from Lusankya.
Relationships: Tycho Celchu/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



Tycho is having a nightmare. Luke knows this before he’s even fully conscious himself, the dark tendril’s of his bedmate’s fear and distress palpable through the Force. Like doesn’t look deeper, doesn’t pry – won’t steal what little privacy Tycho is allowed these days – merely reaches over, skims fingers tenderly over his temple, and nudges his subconscious thoughts toward something more pleasant.

Moments later, though, Tycho rouses, looking up at Luke with a frown. “You helped again.”

“I did. You need rest, Tycho. Not getting the good sleep you need is making things worse for you.”

Tycho huffs and turns over on his back, staring at the ceiling. “I shouldn’t need you to help every time.”

“The things you experienced in Lusankya and on Akrit’tar aren’t something anyone is expecting you to just get over on your own, Tycho.”

Tycho shivers just at the name, and Luke reaches out to him. Tycho melts into the touch – then pulls away and sits up.

“Still, I shouldn’t have to depend on you so much. You won’t always be here to just take it away for me. I have coping skills, and I should be using them.”

Luke frowns, quashing the urge to reach out to him again. If he does, it will only frustrate Tycho more. “It’s not wrong of you to need help,” he says instead.

Tycho sighs heavily and drops his head into his hands. “I don’t _want_ to need help all the time,” he mumbles there.

Luke reaches out with the Force again, tentative even though he knows Tycho won’t feel it. The other man’s thoughts are swirling, perhaps even darker and more confused than they had been during the nightmare. As dark and confused as they have been since he returned, so different from the organized process of his mind before. There was always pain, yes, unavoidably so with the way he’d lost his home and everything he’s been through since, but it didn’t spill over uncontrollably into everything the way it does now.

“I may be able to feel some of what you feel,” Luke says carefully, “but I’m not a professional. I still think you should consider speaking to one.”

“And I’ve still told you before. I wouldn’t get anything like doctor-patient confidentiality. There would be no comfort in knowing everything I admitted – every moment of confusion, every bad dream, every time something triggers a memory of that place – would be reported to NRI. It’s a no-go, Luke, as much as I might want it.”

Luke lets out a breath. “But you do want it.”

“Of course I want it.” Tycho looks over his shoulder, and the expression on his face is painful to see. Frustration and longing and sadness and anger mix in a heavy combination Luke doesn’t need the Force to see. “I _know_ this isn’t something I should be dealing with on my own. I know a therapist could help me. But that lack of confidentiality...I don’t like it. It makes the idea more stressful than any kind of relief.”

“I can understand that.”

Tycho turns back away from Luke. He sits on the edge of the bed, forcing even breaths, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair.

“You don’t need to pretend with me,” Luke says softly. “You don’t have to be okay.”

Tycho laughs brokenly. “You’re the only one I _don’t_ pretend with. I don’t need to give anyone reason to worry about me – either for what I might do or how I’m handling things. Even Wedge says I can tell him anything, but he has so much on his plate already.”

“Wedge cares about you. He’ll worry whether you’re honest or not.”

“And probably know when I’m not.” Tycho wipes his hands over his face again, shoulders sagging. “I just want it be over, you know? No more fuss over me. To go back to flying and just be a normal pilot. I want it so bad, Luke.”

“You’ll have it someday.”

“You can’t promise that. You’ve told me you can’t see the future.”

“I don’t need to. You’re a good man, Tycho, and we know Isard didn’t change that. Eventually NRI and Starfighter Command will believe it and things will go back to normal for you.”

“So work goes back to normal. What about...this?” Tycho rests a finger to his temple, looking away again.

“Can I touch you?” Luke asks gently. When Tycho includes his head, he slides across the bed, closing the gap between them and laying a palm on Tycho’s back. The other man shudders slightly under the touch before leaving into the offered comfort. “I remember what you were like when you first joined the Rebellion after Alderaan,” Luke tells him, soft and even. “You were a mess. You were grieving, and you were angry. Your nightmares woke half the squadron every night. I took you aside and we had a conversation not much different from this one. I told you what happened to my aunt and uncle and how despite how horrible it was, I was dealing with it. That it took time.”

“That was true for me too,” Tycho whispers.

“Yes.” Luke wraps his arms around him. “And I think it’s true now. Time will dull this. It won’t go away, but it won’t hurt as badly. When things aren’t as close to the surface, you’ll have an easier time processing them.”

Tycho makes a helpless sound. “It’s already been two months. If NRI questioning me every day during that time didn’t desensitize me, what will?”

“Having your friends to support you,” Luke tells him. “Trusting us. Telling us when you need help. Letting us listen. Not being afraid of what we’ll think. We love you, Tycho. We _want_ to be here. I know it isn’t easy.”

“You’ll have to keep reminding me,” Tycho says very softly after several long, silent moments.

“Always,” Luke promises. He kisses the back of Tycho’s neck, holding him close. “Whatever you need, dear heart.”

Tycho chews his lip, seeming to be thinking hard about something. Luke doesn’t push, keeps his extra-sensory powers to himself this time.

Finally, Tycho takes a breath and asks, almost evenly, “Can I tell you about the nightmare?”

“Of course.”

Tycho nods almost to himself, eyes on the wall opposite them. One of his hands comes up to press over Luke’s, and he trembles just a little. He doesn’t speak again yet, and Luke lets him take his time. If need be, eventually he’ll prompt him gently, but for now he lets Tycho gather himself, lets him move forward in his own time, knowing he’s safe and cared for, haven taken a first step.


End file.
